Currently, glasses-free 3D display technology may be realized by adopting a way of slit grating provided at a light-exiting surface side of a 2D display panel. The slit grating can realize the 3D display by its strip shaped light blocking zones and light transmission zones which are spaced apart from each other, such that the left eye and the right eye can receive different parallax images respectively.
The inventors finds that there are following problems in the prior art: the direction of the light blocking zones and light transmission zones of the slit grating is usually parallel to the direction of the black matrix in the display panel, therefore it may result in a moire phenomenon of the display panel when displaying.